-The Arena Baby-
by KingKestral
Summary: My dad died in the Arena when he was 17. He got my mum pregnant (with me) and was sent in as a punishment (my mum was only 15.) I never met my Dad, I was born on the day he died, but I've seen his death so many times. It's recorded as the most gruesome death in the history of the Games EVER… And now it was my turn to enter the arena and avenge his death... (For Boys and girls)
1. Was It fate?

THE ARENA BABY

CHAPTER 1

It was the day of the reaping. It was blowing a gale, pouring buckets and the rain was flooding the whole town. It was impossible to go very far without being swept off your feet by the wind… Apparently it was the worst weather ever seen by district twelve in living memory and it just happened to be the day of the Reaping but I wasn't really scared about it. I didn't really feel that it had anything to do with me I was only 14 and had my name it that bowl 27 times but I still felt that the chances of me being picked were slim, and even if I was picked I could have always have counted on my bigger sister Georgia to volunteer for me. Well she's actually my cousin I do have a sister through, Emily she's twelve this year but only has her name in the bowl once and as mum keeps saying she has as much chance as anyone else. Well my cousin's 19 now so too old to go into the arena or volunteer for me and you can't even volunteer anymore, not after that trouble they had with Katniss Everdeen. Suddenly the chances of it being me seemed certain still I felt unbelievably calm while Effie Trinket pulled a girl's name out of the bowl, the silence swept through the town, everyone seemed to be holding their breaths. She slowly opened the folded piece of paper, Eiffel looked around the crowd, trying to add more suspense as if teasing us was something she actually enjoyed. I just wanted her to just say the name; it even made me a little angry. Suddenly and strong gust of wind tore through the town centre ripping the paper from her hand sending it skywards and Effie's wig falling on to the floor in a muddy puddle.

She screamed in horror and quickly grabbed the wig trying to reposition it on her head, which was somewhat lacking in hair. Everyone including the mayor were wetting themselves with laughter. The rain had stopped as well almost as if it had been planning this all day. And the sun was fighting its way through the clouds. For a moment I wondered who's name it was on that piece of paper, I wondered if it was mine, maybe that gust of wind had saved my life, for this year anyway.

By now Eiffel had slumped herself down on a chair her cheeks glowing red with embracement, she was angrily talking to the officials about what to do, either go find that little piece of paper that could be in district two by now or pull out another name from the bowl. Everyone had started to talk among themselves as if believing that it was there name on that piece of paper and that they were now safe. Even if it was my name there were still about 26 others that also could be me so I knew I was anything but safe.

The mayor's voice interrupted the crowd and again the whole town fell silent.

"We are going to redraw the name and whoever it is will be district twelve's female tribute." The mayor plunged his hand into the bowl pulling out the first piece of paper he came to, none of this suspense business. He instantly read out the name strong and clear "Morgana Callow"

Me!

For a moment I thought about making a run for it but deep down I knew that would never work. The peace keepers would just catch up with me and drag me back, and then I'd be in even more trouble I stood there completely motionless like It wasn't even my name that was called.

"Morgana Callow" The mayor repeated "Please make your way onto the stage!"

The crowd around me dispersed and I was left stood completely on my own staring into the eyes of The Mayor. I took a deep breath; trying not to show any emotion, the whole of the Capitol would be watching this live and I didn't what them to see my fear. I made my way onto the stage a silently shook Eiffel's and The Mayors hands. The mayor turned me to face the crowd,

"Round of applause for our female tribute" Said Eiffel from her seat at the back of the stage. At least a hundred people just stared at me and it made me feel sick. In about two weeks' time I would be on my own, inside the arena and the only way out would to be the Last one standing.

My Dad died in the Arena when he was 17. He got my mum pregnant (with me) and was sent in as a punishment (my mum was only 16.) I never met my Dad but I have seen his death so many times. It's recorded as the most gruesome death in the history of the Games EVER. The Image crossed my mind now. How He was caught in a rabbit snare and had to cut off his own hand with a blunt knife in order to free himself and then dying slowly and painfully from the infected wound… how the careers group found him and tied him to a tree. How they pulled out his teeth and burn his skin daily until he died of sheer pain. The screams stayed with me and mum forever and haunted our dreams. This image made me feel even more ill. I looked around for Mum but couldn't find her; everything must have been just too much.

"Are you alright girl?" The Mayor asked

"Yeah I…I think It's just nerves Yeah…. I'm… Fine…".I turned around and threw up all over him.

I apologised and started to wander around the stage like a drunken man. I couldn't figure out which way I should go and my vision was very blurred I stumbled to and fro and then tripped. I nearly fell off the front of the stage but surprisingly the mayor quickly grabbed me before I fell he pulled me onto his chest and I smelt the potency of the sick that covered his suit. I could barely stand up and was so dizzy that he had to basically carry me into the town hall

I had never really considered the Mayor as the caring type. I always thought that it would be his worst nightmare to touch anyone who wasn't of the higher ranks of district twelve but here he was looking after me as if he was… My farther… It was a stupid thought and I knew it couldn't have been true but in a way I wanted to be. He laid me down on a huge bed with silk sheets and told me to rest.

"Sorry about the suit" I mumbled as he left.

"Don't worry I have five others just like it… would you like to see your family now or will I ask them to come back later?" He asked in a soft tone. I thought that he would hate me for what I did but it seemed that he didn't hold anything against me.

"I would like to see them… please."

"Right away" The Mayor left and for a moment I felt like life was O.K. Then I remembered, I was going into the games.

I cried for about twenty minutes until the mayor came back in with my cousin Georgia and my little sister Emily They both ran straight to me and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. I buried my head into Georgia's shoulder and cried.

"Where's Mum?" I asked after I had recomposed myself

"Gone…" replied Georgia "She said say goodbye to Morgan for me"

I wanted to scream for her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. I understood how she had had to watch dad die in the arena and now she had to face that all over again with me… I had to win. For mum.

We didn't say a single word after that he just held each other as tight as we could until it was time for them to go… Nobody else visited me. I had no one else I just sat on the bed and thought… about how I had no idea who the male tribute was or if I even knew him. About how the Mayor had been so kind to me even after I'd threw up on him but mostly about mum. Why didn't she come and say goodbye. Where is she? Is she O.K? Did Georgia mean gone as in DEAD. Even if she was dead. Even if she did kill herself I had to win the games. For mum…`


	2. In The Capitol Everyday's A Bad Hair Day

CHAPTER TWO

Anal Probing : )

Thank-you to Richard25, Bluestarisawesome and Hungergamesgirlforever for reviewing and pointing out a few minor issues.

I was put on the train to the Capitol in the morning. I no longer felt sick and I had my vision back, the male tribute had gone on the train the night before so I still had no idea who he was… That was the one thing I really wanted to know right now. I went down for breakfast at about lunchtime and was surprised by the amount of food laid out before me. I wanted to just stand at the table and eat with my hands but I felt that that was lacking in manners, so I got a plate and piled it high, with Bread and fruit that I had never even seen before and what looked like an egg but tasted really sweet. I also got a glass of green juice. I had no idea what was in it but it looked quite appetising. (It wasn't)

I had just finished my second plate of food when a girl walked in… She had green eyes and a beautiful plat of black hair that sat over her shoulder… I recognised her as Katniss Everdeen.

"Are you going to try the hot chocolate?" she asked with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back…

"Is it any good?" I asked. She laughed and poured a cup for me, I took a small sip and the smooth chocolaty mixture slid down my throat… It instantly warmed me inside and I quickly took another sip… Katniss laughed at me and I laughed back…

I spent most of the train journey watching the other district stations go by as sped towards the capitol… Each getting fancier and cleaner with each pass. I started wondering who from which districts had been chosen. Were they all as strong as Katniss? Or were they all as weak as my dad… the thought of his death crept into my head again… I tried everything I could to think about something else, like cute cats or babies, or cute baby cats but nothing could remove the images from my head. I started feeling dizzy and had the lean on a side of the carriage for support but nothing could stop the tears from rolling down my face… I cried myself to sleep and when I awoke we had arrived at the capitol station.

I was lead off the train by Effie, she had changed her wig into something a little more "casual", However I doubt you could do very much looking like Marge Simpson. She smiled at me with her pursed lips now painted bright orange… She looked perfect… Just like a clown… on the other hand I still wore a tatty dress with sick down the front… I hadn't even thought about changing.

I was followed by Katniss into the hotel where I was immediately taken down into a small corridor… as the three of us walked down our footsteps echoed on the polished floors… I was taken into a room where a couple of girls stood wearing surgical gloves and aprons… I turned and looked at Katniss who just smiled back… surprisingly this actually calmed me down… That was, until I turned around again and the door was shut behind me just Katniss and the two women remained in the room with me…

"Hello!" one of them said in the most irritating tone possible "I'm Margret and she's Heidi" she said, speaking through her nose as she points to herself and then to Heidi who actually looks more like a fat man I drag, than a beautician "she" had ginger curled hair and a huge wart on her nose the size of Pluto. Whereas the other woman had straight curled blond locks pulled into a bun; she was very skinny and short. They both wore Scarlett lipstick, and what looked like Kissagam nurse uniforms with high heels and fishnet stockings they were also both plastered in silver paint… I wondered if everyone in the capitol dressed like sluts…

"Um… who are you?" I asked a little weary of these people… Honestly they looked like something from an old Si-fi movie, I wouldn't have been surprised if they knocked me out and started the anal probing.

"Look… I'm Margret and she's Heidi and we're already a day behind schedule because of your shenanigans, so please co-operate and SIT IN THE CHAIR! …" I'm assuming she's talking about the "problems" I had in district 12 that led to me being a day late.

I quickly do as they say side-stepping towards the dentist-like chair "Ok… as…as long as you're not going to probe me" I quickly say while sitting down.

Laughter erupts in the room and two girls turn towards me… "Don't temp us love…" she says…

I think this is meant to be a joke however I couldn't help but take it seriously it actually absolutely terrified me especially when they pulled out the wax strips and toe nail clippers that actually look more like pliers.

"Now this won't hurt a bit" Margret says softy while sticking a wax strip to my leg.

SHE LIED!


	3. A Handsome Stranger With A Metal Leg

Chapter 3

**If you haven't read the books then you may find the middle of this chapter a little confusing… Little thing that only happens in the book.**

**Also this is set assuming the rebellion never took place but Katniss and Peta Won the games.**

**Also thanks again to Richards25 for the review… I'm surprised they're all so positive: D**

I was washed, dried, clipped and trimmed. Suited and booted, Plucked and shaven but most importantly waxed…

I stumbled out of the salon into the corridor; I took a moment to inspect myself, my old matted mess of dirty blond hair had been transformed into I high ponytail, my face was soft and made up with natural colours but most importantly I was wearing clean clothes over my petite frame, They were tight fitting and quite revealing however they made me feel somewhat confident. Katniss followed behind me closing the door behind her; I'd almost forgot she was in the same room as me the whole time.

"See" she said gesturing towards my new clothes "Isn't that better, although you look a little skinny, we may need to plump you up a little."

It shouldn't have, but that comment really bugged me. "That's easy for you to say…" I replied, not really thinking about what I was saying." I wasn't exactly conveniently thrown bread by random strangers whenever I got a little peckish. And you had the forest, for hunting, I've been living off wheat for the last five years."

She suddenly turned on me pushing me against the wall, pinning my wrists above my head… "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" she said to me in quite an intimidating voice.

"I'm sorry" I replied quickly. I shouldn't have taken my anger for the capitol out on you!"

She let go of me almost as fast as she had turned on me… "Joke! I was just testing your reflexes" She smiled but I could tell she was still a little annoyed with me.

I strolled into a large dining area. Again there was a huge table filled with all sorts of food… If Katniss really did want to fatten me up this was a great way to begin. I started towards the tables of food suddenly tripping on a walking stick falling face first onto the floor. I quickly stood and turned to the old man to apologise but nothing could have prepared me for who I saw… What I thought was a walking stick was actually a metal leg… I couldn't help but stare at it, the mechanics were incredible and the metal seemed the shine so bright that the entire room lit up…

"Are you just going to stare at it all day?" the man asked me. I looked up into his blue eyes

IT WAS PEETA!

"Sorry, I replied blankly… I slowly stood up and turned back to the table… Food was way more important than getting the autograph of a teenage heart throb like Peta… I think if it had been any other girl from district 12 he would have gained a "Number 1 fan" but not me, No… I needed food… and another one of those hot chocolates…

After the 74th hunger games everyone in district 12 either wanted to be Peeta or get with him. I seems that everyone loves a hopeless romantic… Everyone, but me… I hated romantics, they unreliable and seem to have a habit of dyeing in hunger games.

I got a plate full of food and a hot chocolate and sat down on the table with everyone else… That's when I noticed… The boy tribute, standing behind Peeta … I'd completely forgot that there was somebody else currently in the same position as me in all the confusion.

He had short, curly, brown hair, his eyes brown as well… His skin was very pale, compared to my dark tan, He wore a green suit at least two sizes too big; he stuck his hands shyly in his pockets. He was almost as skinny as me.

I'd known him for… forever. His name was Owen Bateman… I'd first met him at school…some older kids were ganging up on him calling him MasterBate-man they seemed to think it was funny …I didn't… I ran up to them screaming my Blond hair flailing behind me. I vaulted onto one of their shoulders…

There were about seven of them… I think kicked three in the balls, Head butted two, threw one in a fountain and I think the other one ran away after wetting himself. Since then we'd always been pretty close, either play fighting (which I always won) or helping each other with jobs and chores.

I didn't know how to greet him… I wanted to hug him and start crying but he just smiled at me. I couldn't help but think… "You're so dead" He was such a kind person. He'd never hurt anyone… we found a baby rabbit while on a walk once; it was ill and very weak, I told him to kill it and end it's suffering but he took it home a helped it… He must have fed it most of the food in the house because when we eventually set it free, it was the fattest rabbit I'd ever seen… He was so caring at heart… and I knew he now had to face the hunger games. "He was dead… Just like dad."

He must have noticed me staring at my suit because he spoke… "Yeah, this was the smallest size…" He looked like a kid wearing his dad's suit, like I used to with mum's shoes… I was suddenly hit by sadness, well I say hit, It was more like punched in the face… Why didn't she come a visit me? it could have been the last time she'd ever seen me so why didn't she come?

Over breakfast we spoke about the games… I and Owen had a chance to ask Katniss and Peeta questions… "What was the worst bit about the games?" "Do you really actually love each other?" How do you get your hair smelling so nice?"

It was also a chance to talk about life back home without the cameras, along with stuff like how Katniss and Peta where going to fatten us up for the games.

About what we would wear for the opening ceremony and also a little about strategies for the games… I'd never really thought about it before… I had no strategy for survival.

**-Sort of a boring chapter… Will get more interesting I promise… Also back to school next week. I planning to get two out a week, maybe three I'll just have to see how much free time I have.- Thanks ****-**


	4. From Coal to Diamond

Chapter 4

-From Coal to Diamonds-

Owen, Peeta, Katniss and I met Cinna after breakfast; I remember him being Katniss's costume designer and I was actually quite fascinated by his work. We had to think of a big entrance to top the year before last, which seemed imposable considering Katniss and Peeta entered on fire… We entered his office and were instantly bombarded with maids and skinny men in flashy clothes armed with tape measures… Owen and I just stood there with our arms spread out to the sides, letting them get on with whatever they were doing…

One man tried to measure my boobs, Owen started staring at me and I quickly met him back with a long cold stare… He blushed and looked away… I then proceeded to turn back to the man in front of me…

"You know I could have told you my size!" I said taking him rather by surprise… I grabbed my arms away from the women measuring them… they all just stared at me… I felt my cheeks glowing bright red and just as I'm about run away Cinna spoke…

"All right we're done here…" The assistances quickly bowed then scuttled off into a back room leaving us alone with Cinna.

"All right" Peeta said while turning towards the door "We have to go talk to a sponsor about a dog" He grabbed Katniss's hand and dragged her out before anyone could speak otherwise. I was left with just Owen and Cinna.

"Let's get started" Cinna said in a soft voice while gesturing towards a futuristic looking chair. We both sat down cautiously while occasionally glancing at one another…

"So do you have anything in mind?" asked Cinna… We both shook our heads neither of us wanting to be the first to talk… "Ok, we'll go with my idea then…" He lent back in his chair, opening a draw and pulling out a green folder, chucking it onto the desk. Owen leaned forwards opening the folder revelling beautiful pictures of a man and woman dressed in what seemed like diamond!

The woman's hair was long and perched on top of her head was a jewel incrusted tiara, her long-sleeved dress was silk and a perfect white, it trailed down to her ankles with a long train behind, she had huge, black eyelashes with wonderful silver eye shadow. It looked almost like a wedding dress … She looked so beautiful… That's when I realised the pictures were of me. Cinna must have seen my face at the reaping and instantly started designing a costume…

That's when I saw Owens's costume. He was wearing a bleach white suit with diamonds stuck all over it… Even his shoes looked incredibly expensive.

"Sorry…" Owen said quite hesitantly "…But how is Diamonds related to a coal-mining district?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Cinna "when coal is pressurised it creates diamonds"

Only now did the brilliant idea occur to me… It was official Cinna was the best fashion designer of all time.

He must have stayed up most the night because by next morning they were finished and perfect… As a child me and Owen all ways pretended to get married as most kids did… I would dress up in bed sheets and he would borrow his father's top hat and using pieces of string for rings we would often play… This is what it felt like now; like I was playing a game in my back yard, like this wasn't an opening ceremony at all but just a wedding game…

I stared at myself in the mirror… "It's perfect!" I shouted, probably a little louder than I'd expected. I looked just like the picture Cinna had draw beforehand. I started jumping around and spinning in circles, my dress flairs out into waves… Cinna was in stitches watching me gallop around like a new born lamb, all the time Owen just glued to the spot staring at the mirror.

I eventually stop spinning, a little breathless, my cheeks glowing and my hair all out of place.

I saw Owen next to me just staring at himself in awe. He looked like he was about to start crying and, without even thinking, I grabbed his hand holding it in mine… we looked just like a bride and groom. He stared at my hand and then at the mirror, I smiled at him in the reflection. He smiled back but he seemed a little self absorbed… I wanted everything to ask him what was wrong but I just didn't seem the right time…

My hair was re-done and we were loaded into a chariot… I felt so embarrassed… I seemed completely out of place… I was from a coal mining district yet I was wearing white! It seemed almost as rebellious as being on fire…

The first district entered the town circle… followed by the next and next… eventually it got to us… we entered the circle… the wall of noise coming from the crowd hit me so suddenly it caused me to almost fall over Owen grabbed my arm… I don't know if it was to save me or him from falling but I didn't dare move or speak… I just smiled at passing spectators; each of them seemed a little confused about to costume, maybe they thought we were mocking Katniss and Peeta dressing up in wedding clothes… I could see them trying to figure it out in there useless brains… Once one person got they were quickly telling others… It's like hearing a joke then laughing ten minutes later when you finally get it… Well I felt like that joke… I think that Cinna's good intentions had gone down the wrong way… I would be losing sponsors for this…

The rest of the opening ceremony went like a blur… I spent the whole thing remembering my dad dressed as one of the seven dwarfs… It was the happiest memory I had of him even though it helped lead to his death… When we finally got off the chariots we got a few evil stares from district one, who seemed to think we stole their idea, with them being the district of luxury goods, but I didn't care… I was too worried about what everyone else in the capitol would think about how we were dressed…

Something told me this is going to be a hard to explain… I would need something awesome to happen for people to remember me now…

**Stay tuned… We start training next chapter…**

**Side note: **

This is what we decided the other districts where wearing: Please note these are just ideas… Don't take any of them seriously; me and my sister were just having a bit of fun… thanks : )

District 1/luxuries) Jewel incrusted clothes rubies and gold… large head pieces.

District 2/ stone masons) Dressed looking like stone statues like weeping angle sort of thing… Not moving.

District 3/Electronics) Dressed as Boffins and nerds almost as if talking the Mickey out of this stereotype.

District 4/fishing) Dressed in blue and green clothes with wave shaped head dresses.

District 5/Power) PLASMA SUIT!.

District 6/Transportation) One dressed as a jaguar the other as a beetle. (get it?)

District 7/Lumber) Dressed in Reds and oranges representing the falling leaves of the trees.

District 8/Textiles) Huge Tudor gowns with every fabric ever invented.

District 9/grain) sandy coloured dresses, like a farm house loaf of bread…

District 10/Livestock) dressed as a panto cow.

District 11/Agriculture) Boy as a scare crow girl as Dorothy

District 12/ Coal mining) The silk dresses (Either that or a Cornish pasty)


	5. The Queen of dodge knife

Chapter 5

-Training begins-

**Sorry about the last chapter… It really wasn't my best writing ever still hopefully I'll be better this time…**

As a watched the small TV in my room it had become quite clear that everyone had misinterpreted our costumes at the opening ceremony… They all believed that we were mocking Katniss and Peeta, with us being from the same district as the "star crossed lovers"… anyway I tried to put that all behind me because today was the day I was most looking forwards to… The training!

All twenty-four of us stood in the training room wearing our black nylon tracksuits… It was the first time I'd properly got to meet everyone… the tributes from district one and two looked so strong… I'm sure they'd been training for the games there entire life… The guys from these districts where strong like Katniss, not weak like my dad…

"All right you ugly bunch!" a game maker shouted from the front of the crowd… I had to admit we were all actually pretty ugly. "You know the drill, no fighting till you're in the arena!" he bellowed His voice scary for such a short guy… He had Red hair shaped into an enormous quiff, something John Travolta would have been proud of. He blew a whistle and everyone quickly dispersed running directly to the station of their choice. There was everything from Knife throwing to hand to hand combat, to camouflage and Medical training to Cooking and Archery… I didn't really have anything I was any good at, no wrestling or speed tests…

I decided to start with a bow and arrow… I walked up to the station. Already there was Owen and a little girl, she looked like a ten year old, she must have been one of the unlucky twelve year olds forced into the hunger games, I wonder what district she was from… The station leader showed us how to hold the bow properly, how to aim correctly and also how to hitch arrows… Then he just let us get on with it… I drew the bow, aiming with my right eye… releasing it into the air towards the target… It missed… by miles and struck the wall behind.

"Watch it! You'll end up gettin' yourself with that thing…" An angry station leader boomed.

"Um… sorry" I replied walking away before he could moan at me anymore… Ok well I knew I wasn't going to be using another bow anytime soon… I wandered towards the next station… Owen followed as the little girl struck an arrow straight into the head of the target

"Hey" Owen said in a preserved voice from behind me.

"Oh hey…"

"You OK?" He seemed concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" he hesitated for a moment… "Well, you sucked, seriously never use a bow again, you'll have someone's eye out, most likely your own" When he stopped talking he just crossed his arms and stared out me like a pre-Madonna…

"Geese! You sure know how to give a girl confidence…" I smiled and he smiled back.

We walked towards the next station with my hand in his… Knife throwing… wow this will be safe…

Well it turns out I was even worse at knife throwing than archery (Even though it didn't even seem possible) however I didn't kill anyone… Badly … It was exactly the same with everything else I Burnt my rabbit at the cooking station, Got in a tangle at the snare station, If dad had become caught in one of my traps he would have just laughed at the feeble attempt…

I camouflaged myself at a rainbow cupcake at the camouflage station… Even with Peeta's help,

Injured someone at the medical training station (So ironic) and squashed a little kid on the general fitness station after trying to do something as easy as the monkey bars…

Everyone was showing off all their talents around me and here I was sticking out like a sore thumb as the "girl who was rubbish as everything"… Not quite as catchy as "The girl who was on fire"

I could see people from every district staring at me, smiling and joking with each other about how I would be as easy to kill as a dead fish in a bowl… I didn't really understand this… How could you possible kill something that's already dead…? Of course, no one would try to kill me..; I'd kill myself, probably from eating some of those poison berries or trying to make friends with a crackerjack nest. I just wanted to give up, my heart sunk.

It was no use I was hopeless at everything… Tears were swelling in my eyes; I fell to my knees. For the first time I actually started fearing for my life… I had no skills, No allies, No strategy, I wouldn't even have a single sponsor. My lip started to quiver… I bit it hard forcing it to stop, Owen stood next to me… "What's wrong?" he said in a neutral voice… taking a deep breath I swallowed hard… forcing my fear and pain to retreat.

"Nothing" I replied, slowly standing up just as some guys shouted...

A stray throwing knife was heading straight for Owen…

"Watch out!" the guy's screamed… he turned facing the flying object… Everything went into slow motion… I pushed him to the floor, the knife cutting through my black jacket, scratching my skin… I went over, falling on top of him as we hit the floor… The knife penetrated the wall; the blade completely vanished inside the plaster leaving just the handle sticking out… It would be impossible to get that out anytime soon…

Everyone ones shocked faced stared at the two bodies lying on the floor… Me and Owen just piled on top of one another.

I open my eyes, I expecting to be skewered or at least badly injured… I'm surprised when I find myself staring into Owen's shocked eyes which were as blue as the Mediterranean Sea… His nose like a button, his check so perfect is if chiselled by Leonardo Da Vinci himself and glowing an unearthly pink… He blushed as he stared back into my eyes.

"Give them space!" Katniss cried pushing through the crowd she grabs me pulling me to my feet… I stand, my hair completely covering my face… Owen sits up beside me rubbing his head… his whole face was glowing bright red now… A few of the Station leaders grad each of his arms and cart him off, presumably to the infirmary to make sure his head is ok… He must have banged it pretty hard…

She turns me to face her each of her hands resting on one of my shoulders "How did you do that?" she breathes…She had obviously seen everything that just happened…

"He's my friend; I had to save him…" By now everyone had returned to training however they kept glancing over as if expecting something interesting to happen…

"No, I said how… How did you do that?" Katniss said sounding excited.

"Oh, It's not hard… just a typical tackle." I thought back to all the moments I'd played Bulldog at school, I would always win… Perhaps it was because none of the boys wanted to tackle a girl (Sexist bastards) or maybe it was the fact that I was just so fast… So much so I always won game we had… during the summer a couple of years ago a group of boys foolishly decided to challenge me to a 100meter sprint they even started taking bets… By the time we lined up on the start line almost every girl in the school had bet on me… Including myself… The start gun went and I sprinted… My start was good but I was lagging behind… I kept running as fast as I could and to my surprise I was gaining on them… My legs were burning but I kept pounding… I overtook them with no more than ten meters to go but my victory was clear… I had won by miles, got the money back for my bet, and everyone finally left me alone…

"I don't know I'm fast I suppose…" my voice almost a whisper…

"Come with me!" Katniss grabbed my hand and led me to the edge of the training room… There was a swinging door, she ushered my through it into a room, with a large curved screen that stretched almost the whole way across the wall. Katniss pressed a few buttons and a projection lit up…

"It's a test…" Katniss said "to test your reaction times… When I press this button the test will begin… I giant circle will flash on the screen at random times, when you see it hit this button" She points to a large blue button "… this will happen five times in all ok?"

I nod ready to test my skills… She presses the button and it begins…


	6. The Test

**Sorry this chapter is so short and it took me so long to upload... I've been super busy with school and work and I just haven't had time... I'm currently on holiday so I should be able to get a couple of chapters out... Thanks ^_^ X **

**also sorry about how many times I say "The Test" I just couldn't think of any better ways to word it... **

As the dots flash up on the screen I quickly hammer the small button… My heart racing and my hands shaking… It was a little embarrassing having Katniss watch over my shoulder for the entire time… At one point I blue square popped up and I nearly pressed the button, I didn't but it confused me a little perhaps I should have pressed it, maybe it was just a glitch…

The test finished… I took a heavy breath. I must have held my breath for the entire duration of the test… The concept of finding out how good I am at something was really exciting me. I glanced to Katniss and she smiled back before turning to face the screen…

"It's new…" Katniss said as the word "analysing results" popped up on the screen and the small line bellowing slowly filling out.

"What? " I replied

"This test its new… part of a documentary about how the Winning tributes win… They now test everything on each contestant to see what the winners have in common and what makes them a survivor… It's quite fascinating really…

I nod and turn to look at the screen… The bar finally finishes moving and my results come up

_Test 1: 0.35 Test 2: 0.30 Test 3: 0.20 Test 4: Pass Test 5: 0.24 Test 6: 0.10_

Katniss looks like she's seen a ghost… She's staring, her green eyes at pinpoint, her mouth gapping open…

"What is it?" I ask a little concerned.

Katniss turns her head still looking like a zombie… Her eyes blank, her mouth still wide open… She quickly closes it… "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That?"

"I don't know, I just pressed the button, just like you asked me to" I replied shaking my head… "I don't even know what they mean."

Katniss starts to explain "Morgan… human's impulse reaction time is 0:30… That's like if you grab a hot pan it will be 0.30 seconds before you let go, however we weren't testing your impulses, We were testing your reaction time."

"So what's a good reaction time?" I ask inquisitively.

"0.50 seconds… Yours are extraordinary, not even possible…"

"Maybe the machines broken?" I asked hesitantly

"No." Katniss replied you're just that good… No wonder you were able to save Owen you had reacted before most of us had even seen the knife…"

This would really help my survival, being able to react really fast can be a good thing… perhaps this would give me a chance… To survive the hunger games...

"So what does the pass mean on Test 4?" I wondered out loud…

"Your full of questions aren't you?" She said with a sense of pride in her voice. "Remember the blue square?"

I nodded quickly "Yes"

"Well that was the test… If you pressed the button you failed if you didn't, you passed…It's meant to test how fast you could adapt yourself to your situation… Going against your instinct… The faster people's reactions are they're more likely you are to fail that test… You really are something…


	7. Dear Mum

**Another short chapter i'm afraid, tried something a little different. ^_^ Thanks for reading you awesome people.**

**Chapter 7 -Dear Mum-**

_Dear Mum,_

_You told me never to regret anything, because at that time it was exactly what you wanted… But what if you do something that you didn't mean to do, and then came to regret it later… I don't want this letter to be a sad one because this will probably be the last letter I ever send._

_If you're reading this then the capitol is not all evil, they let me post this letter to you, either that or I'm dead and they found this with my body, in which case I'm sorry I was unable to avenge my farther however I have now gone to join him._

_However maybe I am alive, maybe they have let me post this letter to you, and maybe I'm on TV right now. I which case I should try to keep this letter short. I'm sorry if I offended you, by going into the arena, I'm sorry I've had to make you go through everything you had to go through with dad and your sister again. I'll try not to die, I promise, Mum, you should try to find someone who will keep you safe because a doubt I'll be able to, not anymore. I don't stand a chance against any of them, being able to wrestle is no use against someone with a bow and arrow or a throwing knife. And running fast Is no good if you don't have anywhere to run to, I wish I could run away, come home to you but I can't and it's unfair, all I want is to live with you forever._

_It's wrong that a child should die before her parents and it's even more wrong that a child's parents are forced to die in front of her. You loved dad even after everything he did to you and If it wasn't for you sister you would have died too that day, with him in the arena, I know that's what you wanted to happen, but what happened and what you want to happen are two different things… I want to win, I want to come home, I want to be with you forever, but that won't happen… because the world is a sick and cruel place and people are cruel. If everyone has rights, to live, to breath, to love then where were mine, when you were prepared to kill yourself for him?_

_I don't mean this letter to be horrid, but I had to tell you what I was thinking… It may be my last chance, you didn't come to say good-bye to me because you knew it would be too hard, so if I don't say good-bye to you then we would just depart without a word spoken … Know that I will always love you and no matter what happens know that you were always the best mum in the world because you were my mum and I couldn't have wish for anything more…_

_Good-bye._

_Morgana xxx_

To be honest I was surprised that the Capitol had let me post that letter; I mean they should have at least wanted to check it first. It could have been anything, blueprints for a rebellion, secret documents or even information on the hunger games (not that I had any information) and yet they just sent it off, not caring what was inside, I didn't even know if she got it and to be honest this bothered me a little.


	8. -It takes alot to make a boy cry-

**Chapter 8**

**-Peeta said this on live TV, but I'm saying it to you now-**

Owen, Katniss, Peeta and I sat down for dinner, although plenty had happened that day the talking at the table was minute, we had conversation about how lucky Ollie had been to have dodged that knife and how the person who threw it was actually the station leader trying to show off to a couple of lads from district 1 and 2.

"Apparently he had tried to jump and spin with his eyes closed and hit the target in the head before he landing. " Peeta chuckled, not fazed but the fact that Owen could have died "just think Morgana, if he had hit him you wouldn't have had to have killed him yourself in the arena and all the sponsors Owen had thus far would have gone to you"

This remark was only meant as a joke and it shouldn't have bothered me but I found my so angry at what he had just said… so much so that I didn't think about what I said next

"Ha-ha very funny, you know if Katniss wasn't there then you would be dead and I wouldn't have to put up with you"

"OK tiger." Katniss sniggered, obviously not noticing the building tension in this situation. Owen just stared sympathetically at me however at the time I was completely oblivious.

"You stick to her like a flea on a rat, she doesn't love you, it's all an act, you think that if you believe something long enough then it becomes true but this will never become true, you should have never have won the hunger games… you insult me, my father was twice the man you were and he's dead so how come half the man he was has survived."

"Morgan!" I was back in the room, relaying everything that I'd just said, a wave of guilt washed over me, like a tidal wave destroying the city of Atlantics.

"I'm sorry I…" Peeta stormed out before I had a chance to apologise, his eye's red, and his lip quivering. Katniss followed hastily.

I turned to Owen, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Owen glanced up from his hot chocolate. "It takes a lot to make a boy cry, even the weak and weedy ones but a sure fire way is to tell them the person they love more than anyone in the world doesn't love them back."

"Katniss does love him… I guess I was just angry about my dad, the games makers; they gave him a 10, so everyone ganged up on him even though he was only capable of getting a 5, that's why he died the way he did… What if they do the same to me?" I was crying now, I couldn't stop, the last time I cried I front of Owen was when my dad's body came back to district 12.

"Morgan…"

"No! They know who I am, they'll do the same to me, I'll be targeted, I can't do that to mum, not again…"

"It wasn't your fault the first time…"

"IT WAS MY FAULT! Because of me my dad had to go into the arena, because of me he died and mum got ill, it's because of me that she had to go through all that pain and it's because me that she has to do it again… It's not fair… It's just not fair"

I was so wrapped up in all of my emotion that I didn't notice Owen getting up from the table and I wasn't until he grabbed me and hugged me that I stopped shouting…

His body was warm and my temper instantly ceased… he spoke with that same monotone voice that I loved about him.

"Your right" he said. "It's your fault your dad had to go into the arena, your fault he died, your fault your mum got ill and your fault that she's got to go through everything again… It's your fault that your such a fighter and your fault that if I say anything to contradict you then I'll end up in the infirmary after going through a rather painful sex change. It's your fault that you're so beautiful and amazing that you only have to be yourself to be a threat and it's your fault that you got me so hopelessly addicted to hot chocolate that without it I will become a rampaging beast. Peeta said it on live TV, but I'm saying to you now..." He took a deep breath and squeezed me tighter "Morgana Callow… I think I love you"

I felt like punching him, but I didn't… I thought about all the times I'd called him weak and hopeless, not capable of defending himself, But when it counted he'd always been there, when my dad's body came back to district 12, when mum got ill, when I needed a friend, a playmate, a brother, a lover, a classmate, a partner, a sibling, he was always there, regardless of everything. I squeezed him back a tight as I could for a long as I could, my head pressed against his chest, his heart rate surprising slow.

We must have stayed like that for at least 10 minutes before one of us finally spoke again…

"Morgan? Is this a good time to mention I'm going to start training alone with Peeta?" It was probably the best time he could have told me but I still kneed him in the crotch as hard as I could. He fell to the floor… I felt surprisingly refreshed… Owen defiantly knows how to make someone feel better… It was now his turn to cry… I think he was crying, but he was laughing too, I felt so happy right there and then like my world was finally perfect…

**Thank-you for reading please Review, I look forwards to hearing from you... ^_^**


End file.
